<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In love with a criminal by Adrienagrest</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25063006">In love with a criminal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adrienagrest/pseuds/Adrienagrest'>Adrienagrest</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Reylo - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:33:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25063006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adrienagrest/pseuds/Adrienagrest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey finally admits to herself that she is in love with Kylo Ren. And when he finds out....</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In love with a criminal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Is it true? Am I truly in love with my mortal enemy? Yes. Yes I am. I know it's wrong but there is something about him that drives me crazy. As I sat there staring at him, shirtless, I couldn't help but wish I was there with him and not on this deserted island with Master Skywalker. The force is connecting us for a reason.<br/>
"What are you staring at?" He said with his voice deep and husky.<br/>
I closed my eyes and shook my head quickly. "Nothing." I spat out quickly. He chuckled softly and I couldn't help but blush. He must have just finished working out or showering because his hair was soaked and it rested  over his face perfectly. The scar I had given him during our last incounter made him even more attractive.<br/>
"Just admit it," he said with a slight chuckle, "I'm irresistible."<br/>
"Get over yourself." I said as I rolled my eyes<br/>
"My offer still stands." he said as he walked closer to me.<br/>
"What offer, Ben?"I asked softly<br/>
"Tell me where you are," he said as he placed his hand on  the right side of my face, "Let me take you somewhere."<br/>
His touch was soothing against my skin, I felt as if he was there with me. He rested his thumb against my lips softly, I tensed up. "Relax, Rey. I won't hurt you. I could never."<br/>
He ran his thumb down my lower lip, down my chin, and massaged my jawline.<br/>
"I'm at the old Jedi temple." I said without thinking.<br/>
He removed his hand from the side of my face. "Don't move. I'll be there soon." He leaned in close, I automatically closed my eyes. He chuckled slightly, then everything went quiet. When I opened my eyes he was gone. He was on his way to get me. Luckily Master Skywalker wasn't there. I sat on a rock on the outskirts of the island and waited for Ben. I closed my eyes and waited, then about ten minutes later I felt a presence. Ben's presence. I opened my eyes and looked up to see a masculine long black-haired boy standing in front of me<br/>
"Hey, Ben." I said with a slight smile.<br/>
He didn't say anything, he just smiled and grabbed my hand and lead me onto his ship. He sat in the pilots seat and I sat next to him. It was a long flight, so I fell asleep. When I woke up I was in Ben's quarters, on his bed. I sat up quickly and looked to my side thinking he would be laying next to me, but he wasn't. I was completely alone. "Why do I have to be in love with him." I said with a groan before laying back down.<br/>
"What?" I heard someone say<br/>
I sat up quickly to see Ben standing in the doorway, wide-eyed. I jumped up quickly and looked at him.<br/>
"Ben, it's not what it looks li-" I started to say but was cut off by Ben gently resting his thumb against my lips again.<br/>
"Just shut up." He said with a slight smile.<br/>
I just looked at him. And without warning he forced me up against the wall. I gasps slightly, and my body started to shake.<br/>
"Shhh," he said as he placed his hand on the left side of my face and rubbed my cheek softly with his thumb, "I don't bite."<br/>
I stopped breathing for a split second. He rested his hand on my hip and pulled me closer. "Yet." he said with a smile<br/>
"Yet, what?" I said in confusion<br/>
"I don't bite. Yet." He said with a smirk<br/>
"I don't trust that smirk." I said softly<br/>
"Enough talking. " he said before pressing his lips against mine quickly.<br/>
I stumbled backwards quickly before wrapping my arms around him quickly. But then I realized I was kissing my mortal enemy and the Supreme Leader of the dark side and quickly pulled away.<br/>
"I can't just be another pawn in your game, Ben."<br/>
He backed away quickly and folded his arms, "Is that what you think of me?" He said looking down at me with a frown.<br/>
"It's what everyone thinks of you. You are the Supreme Leader of the Darkside. After all." I said softly trying not to anger him.<br/>
"To save your life, remember? " He said as he walked closers to me, " I know you think I'm just using you but the truth is..." he hesitated<br/>
I inched closer, " Is what? " I asked<br/>
"Rey i.." he sighed, " I'm in love with you" he said quickly<br/>
"R-really?" I stuttered<br/>
"Yes, I am." He grabbed my waist and pulled me closer. I looked up at him slightly and he presses his lips against mine aggressively. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist, he pressed my back up against the wall and kissed me a little longer. Then he pulled away and kissed my neck, biting it ever so often.I ran my fingers through his hair, he turned around with me still in his arms and walked towards his bed. He let go, allowing my body to drop onto the mattress with a little bounce. He took his shirt off, then he looked down at me biting his bottom lip. I smiled slightly before holding my arms out, motioning him to come to me. He smiled slightly before laying in my arms and holding me. He kissed me as his hands lingered at my sides, as if he wanted to take my shirt off. I leaned in to his ear and whispered, "Go ahead. Take it off." He smiled slightly before pulling my shirt over my head and threw it into the corner. He kissed my collar bone before sucking on it softly. I couldn't help but smile.<br/>
"You're mine. All mine." He said before unbottoning my pants.<br/>
I kicked them off and threw them off the bed. "That I am, Ben. That I am"<br/>
He kicked his pants of before rolling over to put me on top of him.i sat up and smiled at him. He rested his hand on my thigh as he looked up at me with a smile.<br/>
"Ben what are we gonna do if the first order finds out about us?" I asked getting kinda worried.<br/>
"We're not gonna worry about anything right now. Alright?" He said softly as he rubbed my thigh.<br/>
I looked down at him and smiles before leaning down and kissing him, he rubbed my back gently with his right hand as his left hand lingered at the clasp of my bra. I smiled slightly and he looked up at me, I nodded slightly and he undid my bra. He threw it over his shoulder and smirks.<br/>
"You dork." I said with a laugh.<br/>
"Please stop talking." He said before kissing me again.<br/>
The next morning I woke up with a black long-sleeved cloth shirt on. There were a set of arms wrapped  around me and they weren't mine. So I followed them up to find Ben fast a sleep holding me as if i were a teddy bear. He was adorable.<br/>
"He's so cute when he is sleeping." I whispered<br/>
Then he opened his eyes and smiled, "Why thank you."<br/>
I crawled on top of him and kissed him softly.<br/>
"We should get going. We can't just lie around in bed all day." I said as I played with his hair<br/>
"OR," he said as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to his chest, "We could just lie around in bed all day."<br/>
"You're impossible, Ben." I said with a smile<br/>
"I love you, Rey." He said softly<br/>
"I love you too, Ben Solo." I said with a soft smile.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first Fanfiction and I plan on doing a lot more</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>